


Mistakes And Regrets

by Carpenterfan03



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Feel The Beat (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: April was in too big of a rush to get to New York and chase her dream that she didn't realize what mistakes she was making by doing so. Now she's a struggling single mom trying to provide for her daughter Mal all by herself but things get even worse when she makes a big mistake that not only puts her career in jeopardy, but also almost gets her child taken from her too.
Relationships: Nick and April
Kudos: 3





	1. Positive Or Negative?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know this is shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get a chapter out already. I promise the next chapters will be longer again. Anyway this is my new Feel The Beat/Descendants book that I will be writing now that I have decided to end Mommy What Are Holidays? I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you thought so far.

“Please be negative, please be negative, please be negative,” April told herself over and over again as she sat on the dirty couch in her new apartment. April had just finished high school and had left for New York in hopes of pursuing her dream of dancing on Broadway.

Everything was going as planned until she started getting really nauseous all the time, her back was starting to hurt, and most importantly her period was late. April wasn’t stupid she knew what those were signs of she was just hoping that it was a false alarm.

She wasn’t ready for a baby. She just broke up with her boyfriend over text message a few weeks ago before she ran off to New York on her own. Nick would never forgive her for this and she was living in a cheap one person apartment.

How was she supposed to raise a baby in a one person apartment. There would be no room for a crib or anything not to mention how expensive all that stuff is and the fact that she would completely on her own with this.

Oh and most importantly how would she get to be a Broadway dancer if she was pregnant with a baby. Her dreams would be over if those sticks said positive. April just took a deep breath once she heard the timer go off as she knew she was about to find out if her life was over or not.

“Okay here we go. Please be negative, please be negative, please be negative,” April told herself again as she closed her eyes and flipped over the sticks as she was too scared to look still.

April just sighed as she counted to 3 in her head before she opened her eyes and looked at the results. “NO! NO! NO! WHY!” April cried out as she slammed the tests on the ground and started sobbing on her couch getting the attention of her neighbor right next door as he heard all the screaming and sobbing coming from her apartment. 

“April are you alright in there,” Deco called out as he knocked on her door. He was worried about the new girl. She was young and while she could get on his nerves sometimes he did care for her and she was one of his best friends.

April just opened the door with tears still flowing down her face as she continued to not say anything. Deco wasted no time in pulling the crying girl close to him as he just held her and let her cry.

“Are you okay,” Deco asked April once her sobbing had slowed to just silent tears and he didn’t want to push her, but he did want to know what was wrong with her. He was left in shock though when finally after almost 10 minutes of silence April held up the pregnancy tests.

“I’m pregnant,” April quickly told Deco leaving him in complete shock as he just stared at the tests and then April not knowing what to say or do. 

  
  



	2. What To Do Now?

Finally after a few minutes of silence Deco looked at April in shock again. “What do you mean you’re pregnant,” Deco asked April in disbelief. April was young and it was clear she wasn’t ready for a baby.

The young girl was also completely on her own as her family lives in Wisconsin and definitely not New York. April just kept crying as she didn’t know what to do. “It means I’m pregnant! What do I do! I can’t have a baby look at this place! How can I afford a baby!” April cried out as she didn’t know what to do.

Deco just sighed as he pulled April close to him just letting her cry on him again. “Oh baby girl it’s gonna be fine. There are always other options. You don’t have to keep it,” Deco told April who started to calm down as she nodded.

“Yeah you’re right. There are other options,” April told Deco who nodded. “Yes, there are so just curious do you know who the father is,” Deco asked April, making her eyes widen as she completely forgot about the fact that she should probably tell Nick.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Deco told April, making her sigh as she didn’t want to tell Nick. He was never going to forgive her, but then again if she never told him he would hate her forever for never telling him he has a baby.

It was a lose lose situation, but he did deserve to know April was just terrified of how he would react. “Yes I know who he is. He’s my ex boyfriend from New Hope. We just recently broke up before I came here. He’s gonna kill me when I tell him,” April told her friend who just nodded sadly in understanding.

He didn’t know April that well yet as they had just met recently, but he felt for the young girl. “I’m sure he won’t, but he does deserve to know,” Deco told April who nodded as she pulled out her phone. 

“Thank you for your help Deco, but I think I should do this alone,” April told her friend who nodded in understanding. “Oh right yes of course. If you need anything you know where to find me,” Deco told April who nodded as she hugged her friend and then led him out.

Once Deco left April sat down on the couch as she started thinking about her options. She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t ready for a baby. April wasn’t going to kill it though she couldn’t do that.

The only option left at this point would be adoption. Even if she wanted to keep the baby which she didn't. She had nowhere to keep it and she couldn’t afford a baby. She was struggling to provide for just herself right now. How could she possibly add a baby and baby supplies on top of that. She couldn't, it would be impossible, so adoption would be her only option. 

April just looked at the phone as she knew she had to do this, but she was terrified. “Okay here it goes,” April told herself out loud as she went to Nick’s name and hovered her finger over his number as he was the baby’s father and she needed to tell him even though she really didn’t want to.

Just as April was about to press on the number she lost all confidence as she couldn’t do it. What was the point in telling him anyway if she wasn’t planning to keep the baby. Nick probably already is never going to speak to her again after the break up text.

She should have given him a proper break up, but it was too hard for her to do that. She had tried to break up with him the right way. Face to face, but every time she looked into his beautiful brown eyes she couldn’t do it.

They had planned to move to New York together and April should have followed through on that, but she made a stupid impulsive decsion and now here she was. Pregnant with Nick’s baby and being terrified to even tell him because she knows he’s never going to speak to her again anyway.

And she didn’t blame him; she wouldn’t speak to him ever again if he had done that to her. April’s thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt nauseous again as she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom where she just barely made it as she let out all her food.

Her morning sickness was the worst and it just wouldn’t go away. She could barely eat anything without throwing up and she wasn’t even that far along yet. When April was finished she wiped off her mouth as she sat back down on the couch and just cried as she was in pain both mentally and physically and she just wanted everything to be normal again.

“April have you seen the doctor yet,” Deco told April a few months later, making April’s eyes widen as she realized she was supposed to be making appointments as she had completely forgotten about that. 

“Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! I knew I was forgetting to do something! How do you even make an appointment!” April rambled out as her mood swings were all over the place and even the smallest of things could set her off right now.

Deco just quickly pulled April close when he could tell she was freaking out again as April had been freaking out a lot since she found out she was pregnant. “It’s okay baby girl. I can help you, that's what friends are for,” Deco told April who slowly nodded as she began to calm down. 

“Thanks,” April told Deco who smiled as he hugged her before releasing the hug. “No problem now let’s go make that appointment,” Deco told April, making her laugh a little as he grabbed the phone and helped her make an appointment.

“Alright you’re all set. You have an appointment today at 1,” Deco told April who nodded. “Okay great thank you so much,” April told Deco who smiled as he hugged her again and then made his way to the door.

“You’re welcome now remember today at 1 please don’t forget,” Deco told April who rolled her eyes as she closed the door and then quickly got ready as she prepared for her appointment. Once she was ready to go April took a deep breath as she couldn’t believe she was really doing this and then she left for her appointment.

“April Dibrina I’m presuming,” April heard as she looked up and gave off a fake smile to the doctor as she was feeling embarrassed about being this far along already and not having been to the doctor yet as this was her first appointment despite her already being months into her pregnancy.

“That’s me,” April told the doctor, making her laugh a little as she sat down and looked at her chart. “Okay good now is this your first pregnancy,” the doctor asked April who just nodded as she just looked around the room still in shock that this was really happening.

“Okay well i’ll take that as yes. Well let’s get started then,” the doctor told April who nodded and sighed as she still couldn’t believe this was happening right now. 

  
  



End file.
